


darling, come back from the sky

by mistyviolin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, this isnt entirely shippy or anything but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyviolin/pseuds/mistyviolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of silver eyes and accidents and a cold, moonlit night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, come back from the sky

Sometimes, Souji floats off into his own little world and his feet don’t touch base with the earth for days.

Yosuke has done his best to get used to it, but when his texts stop getting answered, he can’t help but worry. It’s such a clash with Souji’s selfless, quiet charm, who always seems to be there when you need him, that when he suddenly disappears, it’s nothing short of disconcerting.

No one’s entirely sure what Souji does during these spells, not even the IT, or Yosuke himself. He just ups and goes. Even at school his presence diminishes, and makes himself scarce. They’ve been lucky that these odd swings of his don’t really effect their TV world escapades, and Yosuke honestly suspects he often goes in there by himself.

Seta Souji could disappear from the rest of the world if he so chose.

Naturally, this terrifies Yosuke.

He doesn’t think of Souji as the forgettable type, and it isn’t just his premature grey hair and his equally abnormally-coloured eyes, or the odd bowlcut he manages to pull off, somehow, because he’s Souji and everything he does fits. It’s also the aura he exudes, one of silent, calm curiosity, the way he always seems to know what to say. Seta Souji is probably the closest thing to perfect that exists, and Yosuke feels he pales in comparison.  
When Souji is in his prime, he is this perfect being, at least in Yosuke’s eyes.

That’s not to say he stops being perfect when these spells undertake him. His beauty remains just as ethereal. It’s just that.. he shuts down, almost. He stops talking, he’s in and out faster than you can blink, and he becomes more or less standoffish. And of course he doesn’t mean any harm by it. It’s just a Souji Thing, another odd quirk that makes Souji, well.. Souji. But unlike the other Souji Things (his odd obsession with cats, his deadpan charm, his tendency to eat frickin’ grass out of the fridge, for god’s sake), this one really makes Yosuke worry. At least the cat thing is somewhat charming, and the fridge one leads to a sick Souji at worst, but..

During these times, it honestly feels like he’s died.

And Souji comes back around, he always does, and effectively blubbers apologies to everyone he knows. Some of it’s for show, of course, but Yosuke knows just how afraid Souji is of being rejected and left alone, all because of this habit of his that he can’t control. Souji is desperate for forgiveness, and maybe Yosuke’s imagining it, but he looks for his the most.

On nights he can’t sleep, when his dreams are plagued with fog and telephone wires and hanging bodies, Saki–  
Yosuke sneaks out to the Samegawa.

It’s a peaceful place at all times of the day, but even more so at night; the one perk of country life is the view you get. The river bubbles and flows, and Yosuke knows if he were to get close enough he could see fish, dark shapes lazily moving through the water.

But Yosuke isn’t focusing on the fish or the river or even the view that calms him so much.

Souji.

He’s closer to the riverbank, facing towards the Samegawa, and he doesn’t seem to have noticed Yosuke yet. It’s a decently sized moon, tonight, and Souji bathes in the light, spilling across him like cold milk, and he almost seems to glow.

In that breathless moment, Seta Souji is moonlight incarnate.

He’s in one of his swings, Yosuke thinks, and he is. His eyes are still that soft silver, but they’re distant– hold the answers to questions Yosuke can’t imagine, but he sees endless analysis behind those eyes, too.

He notices Souji shaking, first. Then he notices how flat his hair is against his head, next how his clothes clung to him so tightly, how water sparkled on his skin–  
Seta Souji had gone into the river, accidentally or otherwise, in the middle of the night. And clearly he wasn’t feeling the warmest.

Yosuke’s concern overrides any other train of thinking as he steps forward– and just his luck, onto a tree branch, and what the hell was a frickin’ tree branch doing there anyways. Naturally, it’s as loud as possible, but Souji barely turns his head to look at him. So now those sharp, cold eyes are piercing him, they look so different now– and Yosuke has an overwhelming urge to piss himself.

Souji shifts so his whole body is facing Yosuke, and he looks only the tiniest bit startled– but in this state, it’s the equivalent of screaming. Yosuke chokes out an awkward sound, something that might’ve been an explanation, once, but Souji only exhales softly and Yosuke swears he’s smiling a tiny bit and he’s taking steps towards him now and oh god he looks really pretty–

“Y-Yosuke,” Souji stammers uncharacteristically, and it’s enough to pull Yosuke out of his trance. He’s shivering even harder now, and water is dripping from his hair, and Seta Souji still looks ethereal.

“Partner, what the hell,” he starts softly, but trails off, just now noticing the animalistic fear in Souji’s eyes. They’re still searching, too, and he can’t imagine just how hectic it must be in that head of his, balancing so many things at once.

“Come home, Souji,” he says, and Souji looks up, and nods quietly.

Yosuke can’t help but think he looks tragically beautiful in this scene, clutching his clothes tight to him as he cries without sound.


End file.
